


The Real Smile

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Red Eye (2005), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought the only smile on my face would be the permanent one carved into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Dahlia looks like Chloe Moretz

I was sixteen when he did it. We thought we had him trapped in that bathroom. We made one grave mistake. We left the toilet lid within his reach. He may not have been fast, but he still was able to sneak up on all three of us.

I was walking down an ally on my way home from school, when someone grabbed me by my waist. I struggled in every way possible. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my  neck. Everything went dark.

I woke up in a dark, cold room. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw Gordon in a cell of some sort. I turned my head the other way and saw Danial tied to a chair. I tried to jump from where I was sitting only to realize I was tied to a pole, naked with my hands above my head. I began to struggle against the rope.

Suddenly, a light turned on. I blinked my eyes to try to adjust to the light. Danial and Lawrence woke up. I looked up to see Hoffman standing in the doorway of the room. I began struggling. I heard him let out a laugh.

"You actually think you're going to make it?" he asked squatting down in front of me.

He removed the gag from my mouth.

I didn't respond.

"Piggy doesn't want to squeal? We're going to have to change that."

He brushed some hair from my face and held a knife near my face.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Gordon's voice shout.

He stopped and turned around.

"Maybe I should start with you."

He began to walk toward Gordon's cell and opened the door.

"No! Don't kill him! Stop!"

He continued to carve a smile in his face while holding him down.

I was scared speechless.

He continued to torture him for what seemed like hours. Finally, the screams stopped. He died.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

"And now for you," he said looking at me.

He began to walk toward me.

I began to struggle.

He placed the knife in the corner of my mouth. He cut it and did the same to the other side.

I let out a shrill cry.

He was unzipping his pants and was about to rape me, when Danial stabbed him in the hip with the knife Hoffman left on the ground. He let out a scream. He turned around and Danial stabbed him in the side of the head. 

"No one fucks with my sis," he hissed.

Yes, Danial considered me family. He always treated me like his little sister.

He bent down and untied me.

I rubbed me wrists.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I dipped two fingers in the puddle of blood forming around his body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We watched Gordon's funeral from a distance.

The police found my fingerprints on Hoffman's body and Danial's on the knife.

I could see Gordon's wife, Alison, and his daughter, Diana, crying. I couldn't stop the empathy tears from running down my own face.

After everyone left, we both approached the grave. I had the hood of my hoodie up. I placed a Dahlia on top of his grave.

"What are you going to change your name to?"

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're fugitives now. We have to change our names."

"I don't know. What are you changing yours to?"

"I was thinking Nick. You'll probably have to change both of your names though."

I thought for a moment.

"Dahlia. Dahlia Black."

"Why Dahlia Black?"

"Have you heard of the Black Dahlia?"

"I've heard of it, but I don't know that much about it."

"A woman named Elizabeth Short was murdered in1947. She was cut in half and had her mouth cut much like this..."

I pointed to the cuts at the corners of my mouth.

"To this day, no one knows who did it," I mumbled.

"How do you know that?"

"If there is any gruesome, twisted event, there's a good chance I know about it."

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set eight years later and Dahlia looks like Emily Browning

I sit on the bench at the [park](http://www.adamstennessee.org/wp-content/gallery/city-park/city-parks-john-strange-park-3.jpg) near my house and pull out my notebook. I am wearing [this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122950415). I begin drawing a picture of the park. Someone sits next to me. I don't bay any attention to him/her.

"You're a really good artist."

I jump and shut my notebook.

"Me?"

I look at the man sitting next to me.

"No, the chick next to you."

I look next to me and mentally face palm.

He chuckles.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"You're shy aren't you?"

I nod. He chuckles.

"My names Jackson," he tells me.

"Do you go by Jack?"

"No. My last name's Rippner."

"Jack Rippner. That kind of sounds like...Oh."

"Yeah."

"My names Dahlia. Dahlia Black."

He smiles.

"Sooo, what do you do for a living, Jackson?"

"Manager."

"Hm. I work as a clerk at the convince store a few blocks away from here."

He nods.

"Would you mind if I ask where those came from?"

He traces my scars.

"Abusive caretaker."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

We are silent.

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dahlia Black?" a voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Nick. Nick Mathews."

I freeze.

"Hi, um, Nick. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Not really sure. How did you get my number?"

"I was hanging out with some guys and they were talking about you."

_The cross-dresser personality group._

"Oh, right."

"Right, any-who I was calling to see if you wanted to go out sometime. To catch up! Not, not like a date or anything."

"Sure! What time and where?"

"Are you going to be busy at 3:00 tomorrow?"

"No, that is empty other than my usual stare-at-the-wall hour."

"Alright then. 3:00 at the Espresso Side cafe?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then."

"We're only going as friends right?"

"Right."

"Well, see you then!"

"See you then."

I hang up.

"Old friend?" Jackson asks me

"Yeah."

He nods.

I look at my phone and hiss when I see what time it is.

"Shit. Um, I have to go."

I turn around to walk away.

"Wait!"

I turn around.

"Do you have a number?"

"Y-yeah."

I write it down on a page in my note book, rip that page out, and hand it to him.

He looks at the paper and smiles at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have smiled since before my father's death.

After a day of work, I get ready to see Nick. I put on [these](http://www.polyvore.com/dahlia_emo_personality/collection?id=3626123) and do my hair like [this](http://hairstyletwist.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/LMK-030578.jpg). I take one last look at myself in the mirror and walk out the door. I drive with [this album](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-I01v4VsPA) playing.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become!" I sing.

I finally pull up to the cafe. I enter and look around the room. I finally find the table and can't even mistake the man sitting there for him. It is for sure him.I walk to that table and sit down.

His eyes widen.

"Dahlia?"

"Yeah?"

He looks at me for a moment.

"Wow. Dalia!"

"What?"

"It's just, you have changed a lot."

"I actually change my personality every day to keep cover," I whisper leaning closer to him.

"Oh," he whispers.

I nod and lean back into my chair.

"Sooo, how have your past eight years been?" he asks me.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good."

I nod.

"So, Nick, have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yeah. Her name is Anna."

"What does she look like?"

"Hold on," he says looking at his phone.

He hands me  the phone.

I look at it and see him posing with a girl who looks like [this](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRzNN16TEJnrUAQXMuCvCCCiE2vMr_Xy-kOO21q1EaQ6nCa0G6g).

"She's pretty," I tell him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks me.

"Not officially, but I gave a guy my number yesterday."

"What's his name?"

"Jackson. Jackson Rippner," I respond.

"Good looking?" he asks with a wink.

"Oh my god, yes! He has the most beautiful blue eyes on this planet today and his smile is soooo hot and-"

"You're smiling!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"You're smiling," he repeats.

I pick up my phone and look at my reflection.

"Oh my god. I am," I whisper.

"I've never seen you smile."

"I haven't. At least, not since, since..."

"I know."

I let a tear roll down my face.

"What time is it?" he asks me.

"It is 4:20."

"Shit. Anna probably thinks you kidnapped me or something."

"Can't be away from her for more than a half an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was nice catching up with you," I tell him giving him a hug.

I exit the building and smile to myself.

_Two smiles._


End file.
